Talk:Amy Fleming/@comment-142.22.16.50-20140113220716
This episode was extremely sad. I liked that Ty was the first one to get to the hospital. I loved how he was so concerned. You could tell he didn’t like hearing what the doctor said at the beginning as he turned his back on him and walked away. You could tell he thought he might lose it. I was happy that he stayed the night with Amy. It was heartbreaking seeing him holding her hand begging her to wake up. He was even chocked up. It was sweet that Ty was dreaming about them checking out the ranch. I loved that his kiss woke her up. But I was a little disappointed that most of the drama was over in the first ten minutes. I was shocked that Amy couldn’t see. It was hard seeing her like that. Ty was devastated and broke down crying when he got back to his trailer. That part was very emotional. It was really sweet of Ty to not give up on Amy getting better even when she had lost all hope herself. It was great that she wanted and needed Ty to calm her down. It was weird that Jack was the only other person that stayed with Amy and yet he seemed like he didn’t want to touch her. Glad that he did finally grab her hand. The only one that seemed to want to be with her was Ty. I was disappointed in that. I think Tim should have shown more concern. I was happy that Amy didn’t forget Ty but panicked a little when she first told the doctor that Ty was her boyfriend but she corrected herself. I was shocked also that Ty was in the barn office and not at the hospital with Amy when she had the panic attack. Thank goodness Ty knew what was best for Amy and listened to what she wanted and brought her back home to recover.« less *1 hour ago *0 0 Likes *Like *Reply *Share *Supergirl The prince had offered to get Amy better medical care and as I thought Tim would be all for it and Ty wouldn’t. I loved seeing them get into it over that. Ty finally told him he’s not just the stable hand anymore. It was great that Tim finally apologize for his behaviour. The scene with Lou and Georgie in the barn was sad too. You could really tell she was shaken by the events of the accident. Loved seeing how much she loves Amy. It was really nice of her to offer to take Amy to the barn to see Phoenix and Spartan. The prince was very upset too which was nice to see that he too cares a lot about her. I hope the police find Adrian cause he needs to pay for what happened to Amy. I was upset that Amy told Ty he didn’t have to marry her anymore if he didn’t want to cause of the accident. I knew Ty would have disagreed but it was nice hearing him say that the accident made him love her even more. This was the saddest part of the episode. It was great that they had fallen asleep together. When she woke up she could somewhat see. That scene with Ty was so cute. He was so happy and relieved. Can’t believe that Ashley and Caleb were in the loft together when Lou went to get Caleb to watch Katie and Georgie the night of the accident. I can’t believe that she had a boyfriend. I was happy that Caleb didn’t get pulled back in. He just walked out telling her to go. All the Tamy moments this episode was amazing. The extended scenes on the app needed to be included in the episode. The one were Ty was looking at the horse painting in Amy’s room. I really enjoyed this episode.« less